My Bloody Valentine
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: Okay, this is a song/fic featuring . . . you guessed it good charlotte's "My Blood Valentine" Emily receives a call in the middle of the night from Harry, or at least she thinks it's Harry


*A/N: Okies, obviously I don't own the lyrics 2 the song or any of the H.P. characters. The only character I own is Emily.  
Emily could hardly believe what she had just heard. Harry had just proposed to her, it wasn't on just any day of the year, it was Valentine's Day, so far this was the best valentine, and Valentine's Day she had ever had. She wished the night would never end, but she knew it had to. When Harry's car had come to a stop, Emily sighed. "I wish this night didn't have to end," Emily said in a dreamy voice. "Me, too, but unfortiuneately all good things have to come to an end," Harry said with a smile. "Well, with that said, good night, my dear sweet prince charming," Emily said as she kissed him. Little did she know, but that would be the last kiss she would ever give to him.  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
Later on that night, Emily's phone rang. It was really late, so she looked at the caller id. It showed up as Harry's number.  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
"Hey sweetheart! What are you doing calling so late?" Emily said with a giggle in her voice. "I ripped out his throat. . ." someone said in barely a whisper. "What?" Emily said, she didn't hear what the voice had said. " Um . . . I need you to come over right now, it's important," the voice on the other end said. Emily looked at the caller id again, it was definitely Harry's number that showed up, but the voice didn't sound like Harry's. Well, it's late maybe that's why he sounds different. Emily thought. "Okay sweetheart, I'll be over there. I love you, bye!" she hung up the phone and got dressed. She was wondering what was so important that Harry decided to call her at 2:30 in the morning to come over. Well, her question was soon to be answered. She arrived at Harry's; there was something that just didn't feel right. She ignored the feeling and walked up to the front door. The rain was coming down so hard that she could barely make it to the front door.  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
She took her key from her purse. She didn't need it though; the door was already unlocked and slightly opened. She walked in. "Harry, sweetheart where are you? What was so important that I had to rush out here in the middle of the night." She walked into his bedroom. There she was her valentine. Lying on the floor in an awkward position. There were stab marks all over him. And there was a single slit on his throat. Emily bent down beside her bloody valentine. "Please be alive! Please be alive!" Emily sobbed. She noticed a note next to the dead body, it read,  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
She sobbed as she read the note. She also noticed the phone on the other side of the body. She picked it up and dialed the number of the local police station,  
  
There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
The phone rang, "Hello?" Emily answered in an uncertain voice. "Emily, I saw what happened, it's all over the news. The favorite headline of the press is a lover died, no tale-tell heart was left to find," Colin Creevy's voice said, " Stay where you are, I'll be right there." When Colin arrived, there was blood all over his hands. Emily screamed. "Murderer!" was all Emily could say. She sobbed to think that such a sweet boy could be capable of such a horrific crime  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight  
Singin'...  
Colin said,  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight  
"You murdered my fiancé!" Emily said as she sobbed into Harry's dead body. "Just give me a chance to explain," Colin said as he started in on the horrible story.  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
"Police! There's the murder! He's the killer! Take him out of my sight!" Emily said as she broke down into another set of tears. As they handcuffed Colin, Emily heard Colin saying,  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight 


End file.
